Old Man McGucket (Canon)/KingofAwesome9283
Summary Fiddleford Hadron McGucket is a crazy old man from Gravity Falls. Despite his appearance, he used to be a genius inventor who worked with Stan Pines (the six fingered one). This changes when he gets temporarily put into the Universe Portal and hears about Bill related things, putting him into a terrified state. He breaks contact with Ford and does everything he can to forget. He creates the Society of the Blind Eye and invents a machine to help those who wants to forget. Unfortunately, he used the machine so many times that his sanity started to slip. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C 'likely '''higher '| At least '''8-C, '''possibly '''higher Name: FIddleford Hadron "Old Man" McGucket Origin: Gravity Falls Gender: Male Age: Somewhere in his late 50s or early 60s (Went to college in the mid 70s) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Used his mind erasing device so many times he forgot everything, and was later unaffected by it) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large size (At least Type 1) Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Attack Potency: At least Street level (Ate his way out of a dinosaur, knocked out Blind Ivan with a single headbutt) possibly higher '(While not shown, it is possible he scales to the rest of the characters.) | At least '''Building level '(Builds several robots around this size, such as the Gideon-Bot and the Gobblewonker) possibly 'higher '(Built a "Shame-Bot", which he stated to have blown up the entire down-town area, though it's unknown whether it did this all in one blast or not, designed the Shacktron, which could harm Bill, and before it's stated to be an outlier automatically, it was also powered by the portal, which could reach all of the Infinite universes in Gravity Falls.) '''Speed: Likely''' Athletic Human ( Should scale to the main cast, as he's kept up with their running speed.) | Likely 'Peak Human '(His Machines are extremely fast, also should be a testament to their great size) '''Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Lifted up a bunch of rubble) | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Street Class '''| At least '''Building Class Durability: At least Street level, '''likely higher | At least '''Building level (Most of his machines have been able to barrel through many things such as trees and boats, thanks to this size.) At least Universal+, '''likely '''higher with the Shacktron's shields (Was invulnerable to hits from Bill Cipher, however, this only works specifically against Bill and his weirdness.) Stamina: Above average | Limitless (Via being robots) Range: Normal human Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: At least Genius. Even in his insanity, he is still capable of building giant robots, later regained his sanity and memory, which allowed him to fix his laptop and predict the apocalypse. Stanford trusted him to help build the Portal, Ford who has 12 PhDs, and created many great machines. Weaknesses: He is insane, though this appears to have been fixed after he regained his memory '''Key: '''Physically | With Machines Category:KingofAwesome9283 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8